Unusually Nervous
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Sequel Today, My Life Begins by Aihane-chan/Collab with Ritard.S.Quint/ Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk melamar Sakura. Sialnya, cincinnya tiba-tiba hilang entah ke mana! Setelah bertengkar dan nyaris putus, apa Sakura akan menerima lamarannya?


**Today, My Life Begins Side Story:**

**Unusually Nervous**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

Naruto and all chara © Masashi Kishimoto

Today, My Life Begins © Aihane-chan

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

A SasuSaku fanfiction made by **Aihane-chan** and **Ritard. S. Quint**

.

.

_"It's impossible," said **pride**. "It's risky," said **experience**. "It's pointless," said **reason**._

_._

"**Papa is so an unromantic person."**

_._

Oh, benarkah?

Kau ingin tahu cerita sebenarnya?

.

.

—_"Give it a try," said the **heart**._

_._

_._

.: oOo :.

_Drrt... Drrt..._

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, diiringi dengan suara nada dering yang kian lama kian tertangkap indra pendengarannya, memaksa kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu yang sebelumnya terpejam, terbuka dengan amat perlahan dan memperlihatkan sepasang iris berwarna _onyx_, kedua alisnya berkedut. '_Orang gila macam apa yang menelepon di jam segini?'_ batinnya merutuki siapapun itu yang ada di ujung telepon.

Sasuke membalik badannya di atas ranjang berukuran _King Size_ miliknya, berusaha menghiraukan suara ponselnya yang mengemis perhatian darinya. Lagipula, sekarang ini masih tengah malam—atau mungkin sekitar pukul satu atau dua pagi—karena Sasuke bisa melihat sang bulan yang bersinar dengan riang di angkasa malam hari itu dari balik tirai kamarnya. Detik demi detik berlalu, menit pun tercapai. Sia-sia saja ia bersikap cuek, karena pada akhirnya suara dering ponselnya itu masih bisa tertangkap telinganya. Dengan setengah malas dan setengah emosi, Sasuke meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping ranjangnya, dan tanpa melihat identitas peneleponnya, Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"_What the fuck is your problem?_" Mungkin karena bertahun-tahun belajar sekaligus mengurus saham keluarganya di Amerika membuat Sasuke fasih dan terbiasa berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris, dan ketika kembali ke Jepang ia terkadang menggunakan bahasa itu dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Perjuangannya hidup di luar negeri itu berbuah manis, sekarang ia adalah salah seorang direktur sukses dalam usianya yang menginjak angka dua puluh enam.

"Salam yang hangat sekali, _Teme_. Padahal aku mau memberitahumu kabar gembira. Coba tebak—" Suara dari seberang awalnya terdengar kecewa, lalu berubah bersemangat.

"Kumatikan." Ternyata hanya Naruto, seorang pemuda yang bekerja di dunia hiburan dan sudah setahun ini berkencan dengan Hinata. Paling-paling ia hanya akan melaporkan tentang kencannya dengan Hinata. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke dibangunkan tengah malam hanya untuk mendengar curhat? Konyol sekali.

"Whaa? Tunggu dulu! Hari ini aku melamar Hinata!" _Hn? Melamar?_ Oh, nampaknya Uzumaki Naruto berhasil menarik perhatian sang pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

Sasuke menyalakan lampu kecil di kamarnya, memposisikan kepalanya di atas bantal dalam posisi yang nyaman. "Lalu?"

"Dia menerimaku, tentu saja! Ternyata tak sia-sia usahaku membuatkan lagu untuknya dan menyanyikan lagu itu saat konser tadi malam! Wajah Hinata_-chan_ bersemu meraaaaah sekali sampai aku kira dia sakit atau apa, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku sambil tersenyum. Hampir saja aku menciumnya di depan umum karena senang ia menerima lamaranku!" Walaupun jarak mereka jauh, Sasuke tahu benar sekarang ini Naruto pasti tersenyum lebar sambil meloncat-loncat bahagia.

"Konyol." Sasuke bisa membayangkan semalu apa Hinata saat itu, dikelilingi berbagai macam lampu sorot dan dilamar begitu saja. Naruto benar-benar konyol dan tak memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Apa katamu?" Naruto langsung cemberut dan terdengar tersinggung.

"_Dobe_..."

"..."

"... Jaga Hinata baik-baik." Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata adalah salah seorang sahabat Sasuke sejak kecil, dan gadis itu sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Sebuah senyum kembali terukir di wajah Naruto. "Tentu saja! Eh, Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Besok kau benar-benar akan melamar Sakura?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Hn."

_Kenapa kau bisa setenang itu, sih?_ Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sebuah ide jahil lalu terlintas di benaknya. _Ngibul sedikit nggak papa, kan?_

"Kata Hinata_-chan_, Sakura_-chan_ itu belum mau menikah, lho."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hah?"

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura_-chan_ menolakmu?" Senyum Naruto semakin lebar.

Jujur saja, Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan Sakura akan menolaknya. Mana mungkin. Mereka berdua saling mencintai... _kan?_

Kalut mulai menyisip masuk dalam hatinya.

"Hei _Teme_, bagaimana kalau Sakura_-chan_ menolak lamaranmu? Apa kau akan pulang ke rumah lari ke bawah _shower_?" tanya Naruto setengah meledek dari _speaker_ telepon.

Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata dengan yakin, kalut di hatinya kalah oleh kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi. "Dia tak akan menolaknya, dia _**harus**_ menerimanya."

.: oOo :.

Benar sekali. Setelah bertahun-tahun menyukai Haruno Sakura dan setahun berpacaran dengannya, mantap sudah niat Sasuke untuk melamar gadis itu. Sasuke sudah yakin, gadis itulah gadis yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Hanya untuknya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, termasuk cincin platina murni yang akan digunakannya untuk melamar Sakura. Tak perlu ditanyakan berapa harga cincin itu, dilihat sekilas pun siapapun sudah tahu cincin itu cincin yang sangat mahal dan Sasuke harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya.

Sasuke sudah merencanakan lamarannya jauh-jauh hari. Rencananya itu sudah matang, sudah terekam sempurna dalam memori otaknya. Rencananya begini: Pertama, Sasuke akan mengajak Sakura kencan di sebuah _cafe_. Kenapa _cafe_? Karena Sakura tentu tidak mau makan di sebuah restoran mewah. Kedua, mereka akan mengobrol dan saling menatap mesra. Kemudian Sasuke akan mengeluarkan cincin, dan berkata, _"Will you marry me?" _Setelahnya Sakura akan mengangguk menahan air mata, lalu memeluknya erat. Sasuke akan memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Sakura dan... selesai! Meskipun pasaran, ide itu tidak terlalu buruk, kan? _Ckck, Uchiha memang hebat_, sekali lagi Sasuke memuji dirinya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, rencana tinggal rencana. Kenyataan tak selalu semanis angan-angan.

Segala kepercayaan diri itu menguap entah ke mana, meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang kemudi di areal parkir _cafe, _membuat sang pemuda Uchiha itu nampak gugup. Berkali-kali ia menarik-hembuskan napas, berusaha menenangkan diri sendiri. Folikel kulit tangannya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, sampai-sampai ia paranoid dan berpikiran cincin yang ia genggam erat itu akan berkarat karena keringatnya. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan cincin itu di atas dasbor mobil. Oh, Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar _out of character_ saat ini. Ia gugup setengah mati, ia akui itu. Kata-kata Naruto di telepon kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

_Oh shit_. Bagaimana jika kata-kata pemuda berambut pirang itu menjadi kenyataan? Sasuke menggeram pelan. Kemana perginya rasa percaya diri yang sebelumnya menenangkan hatinya itu?

Rencana yang dibuatnya sempurna.

_Seharusnya_ sempurna.

Untuk mempersiapkan mental, Sasuke datang satu jam sebelum janji kencan mereka. Ia duduk diam di dalam mobil miliknya, berkali-kali mempraktekkan dalam hati apa-apa saja yang nanti harus dilakukannya. Tapi hingga waktu mereka janjian tiba, bahkan setelah Sakura memasuki _cafe_ dan menit-menit berlalu pun, Sasuke belum juga keluar dari mobilnya. Ia tak berani keluar. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Sasuke bingung apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Sakura. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana kalau Sakura menolaknya?

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Kenapa rencananya menghilang begitu saja dari memori otaknya?

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha mencari solusi dari masalahnya. Nah, apa yang kini ia harus lakukan? Ia memaksa otaknya untuk mencari ide.

Siapa yang kira-kira bisa dimintainya petunjuk? Hmm... Itachi? Jangan tanya. _Aniki-_nya itu pasti langsung ngakak terguling-guling. Uchiha Itachi—_coret_. Naruto? Apalagi. Jangan-jangan ia bisa ketularan gila, melamar seorang gadis di atas panggung konser. Uzumaki Naruto—_coret_.

Sasuke mengamati titik-titik air hujan yang jatuh bertabrakan dengan kaca mobilnya.

Sayang sekali hari itu hujan lebat. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju _cafe_ tempat dirinya dan Sakura membuat janji untuk bertemu. Ia mengamati dalam diam Sakura yang duduk sendirian, menunggu dirinya yang tak kunjung datang. Gadis itu tampak kedinginan, berulang kali gadis itu menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Udara sore ini memang keterlaluan, membuat rencana Sasuke semakin berantakan.

Melihat Sakura bersin, membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah. Sekarang atau nanti, sama saja. Semua sudah terjadi. Ia memejamkan mata sekali lagi untuk mengumpulkan serpihan nyalinya yang sempat bertebaran, dan ketika kedua _onyx_ itu terbuka, sebuah tekad telah kembali terukir disitu. Ia menggenggam kotak cincinnya kuat-kuat.

Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri membuka pintu mobil. Hentakan air hujan langsung membasahi pakaiannya begitu ia keluar dari mobilnya, membuatnya harus bergegas memasuki _cafe_ agar tidak kebasahan. Sasuke berlari kecil melintasi pelataran parkir, tapi tiap gerakannya tampak aneh dan kikuk.

Karena gugup, kotak cincin itu tergelincir dari genggamannya. Cincinnya terlempar ke luar, jatuh bebas tertarik gravitasi dan berguling lincah di atas aspal. Cincin itu terus bergulir ke arah rerumputan, dan akhirnya hilang terselip di antara dedaunan hijau di pinggir _cafe_ itu. Oh, hilang sudah cincin sederhana yang harganya super mahal itu. Sasuke buru-buru menyambar kotak cincin yang jatuh tadi tanpa mengecek isinya.

Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu menahu cincinnya kini telah lenyap.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya kini hanya gadis itu. Rambutnya. Wajahnya. Harum tubuhnya. Senyumnya. Semuanya.

Pemuda itu hanya ingin menemui sang gadis.

Gadisnya.

Seorang _doorman _membukakan pintu untuknya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru _cafe_, mencari sosok Sakura. Dan di sanalah gadis itu, duduk menopang dagu ke arah jendela kaca. Sasuke segera melangkah mendekati gadis itu. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi jarak yang terbentang di antara dirinya dan Sakura, tetapi langkahnya terhenti oleh perkataan Sakura.

"Kau terlambat, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengernyit sedikit. Sakura duduk memunggunginya, bagaimana ia tahu Sasuke sudah datang?

"Aku bisa merasakan hawa kehadiranmu, tahu." Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke kesal. Kedua bola mata _emerald-_nya melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya. "Pukul 5 sore. Terlambat dua jam. Dasar tukang karet."

Sasuke mempertahankan wajah datarnya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, dia duduk di depan Sakura. Sakura memandangnya dengan gusar. "Hei, kau sudah terlambat begitu lama! Apa kau tidak meminta maaf?"

"Tidak mau." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha merendahkan dirinya seperti itu.

Mulut Sakura terbuka tak percaya. "Kau sudah membiarkanku menunggu lebih dari dua jam, padahal kau yang mengajakku ke sini, tapi kau tidak minta maaf sama sekali?" tanyanya dengan suara meninggi. "Sombong sekali kau!"

"Aku tidak merasa terlambat. Kau saja yang datang terlalu cepat. Cih, sudah besar tapi tidak pandai melihat jam." Sasuke tidak merasa datang terlambat, justru ia sudah datang satu jam lebih awal sebelum Sakura datang, walaupun... yah, ia hanya berdiam diri dalam mobilnya.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Kau yang tidak bisa baca jam! Kau sudah terlambat begitu lama, dasar bodoh!"

Sasuke jelas merasa tersinggung. Ia terlambat karena menyiapkan diri melamar Sakura, tapi ia malah kena sembur seperti ini. Tidak, ia tidak terima ini. "Siapa suruh menungguku?" sahut Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. Sakura menahan napas, jarang-jarang Sasuke membentaknya seperti ini. "Kalau kau tidak sabar menungguku, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja? Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu menunggu lama."

"Lalu kalau kau sudah datang dan mendapati aku tidak ada di sini?" balas Sakura. "Kau pasti marah-marah dan bilang aku tidak tepat janji, padahal kau sudah capek-capek menyempatkan diri ke sini, lalu kau akan bilang aku tidak serius denganmu. Iya kan?"

Sasuke tertegun, namun harga dirinya masih terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui ia salah.

"Setidaknya, aku bisa menelponmu lebih dulu," jawab Sasuke. "Aku bukan kau yang tidak menghubungiku, bertanya aku di mana. Malah menunggu dengan bodohnya di sini."

"Aku sudah menelponmu berkali-kali!" jerit Sakura. "Ponselmu tidak aktif! Bukan salahku kalau aku tidak bisa menghubungimu!"

Pengunjung di _cafe_ itu mulai memandangi mereka berdua karena keributan yang mereka timbulkan, namun keduanya sama-sama tak peduli.

"Tidak aktif?" Sasuke memasang wajah menantang. "Ponselku selalu aktif dua puluh empat jam penuh, kau tahu itu. Mungkin bukan ponselku yang mati, tapi kau yang tidak punya pulsa karena tanggal tua."

Sakura benar-benar merasa tersinggung. "Jadi kau menuduhku miskin, sampai tidak bisa membeli pulsa, begitu?"

"Aku tak bilang kau miskin." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sombong sekali Tuan Uchiha Yang Kaya ini," kata Sakura setengah menyindir. "Asal kau tahu saja, pulsaku tidak habis! Nomormu yang mati!"

"Sudahlah, akui saja. Kau tidak akan mampu menang adu mulut denganku." Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya, melakukan gerakan seperti mengusir.

Sakura terdiam. Kedua _emerald_-nya bertemu dengan sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kau ini peduli denganku, tidak, sih? Kau terlambat begitu lama, membuatku menunggu, menyalahkanku yang tidak pulang saja, tidak bisa menghubungimu, mengatai aku miskin, dan sekarang kau berkata aku tidak bisa menang darimu?" Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar.

Hati Sasuke mencelos. Ia sudah berkata terlalu jauh. "Sakura..."

Sakura berdiri tiba-tiba, jari lentiknya menunjuk ke wajah Sasuke. "_Stop_. Berhenti bicara. Memangnya siapa yang mengajak bertemu di sini? Kenapa kau tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya kaulah yang salah? Kau yang terlambat! Kau yang memulai pertengkaran, bukan aku! Sasuke... aku lelah kau terus menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi. Aku benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini, Uchiha."

"Sakura–" Pemuda itu ikut berdiri, berusaha meraih sang gadis. Belajar dari pengalaman, Sasuke tahu jika Sakura memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga, itu artinya sang gadis sudah benar-benar marah terhadap dirinya.

Sakura menepis kasar tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menjangkau tangannya. "Jangan hubungi aku lagi," desisnya. Ia menghentakkan kedua kakinya, beranjak pergi dari situ—ia berlari. Sasuke terdiam sesaat, otaknya mencerna semua yang terjadi dengan sangat lambat. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah sebutir air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu.

_Apa yang kau lakukan? Kejar dia! _Batinnya mengingatkan. Ia memandang sosok Sakura yang semakin menjauh, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia bergegas mengejarnya.

Tapi semua terlambat.

Gadis itu sudah menghilang di antara hiruk pikuk jalan kota, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaan bersalah di dalam hatinya. Andaikan ia bersikap lebih sabar, semua ini tentu tidak perlu terjadi.

.: oOo :.

Sore itu, rintik hujan membasahi bumi, jatuh menghentak pelan tubuh gadis berambut _pink_ panjang yang wajahnya kini nampak kuyu. Hari ini kacau! Kencannya gagal total. Kenapa hari yang harusnya ia lewati bersama Sasuke dengan bahagia malah berakhir dengan pertengkaran? Kenapa pemuda itu begitu egois? Padahal semua ini karena Sasuke. Pemuda itu yang salah, dia yang terlambat, tapi Sasuke malah menyalahkan dirinya. _What the hell_.

"Apa sih susahnya meminta maaf?" sungut Sakura.

Sakura menyadari rinai air hujan semakin membasahi tubuhnya, tapi ia tak peduli. Toh intensitasnya sudah berkurang menjadi rintik pelan. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke sebuah taman bermain anak-anak. Taman bermain itu sepi, tentu saja tidak ada yang bermain di sana ketika hujan deras. Sakura memutuskan beristirahat sejenak di sana. Cukup jauh sudah ia berjalan, sebagai aksi ngambeknya pada Sasuke.

Sakura mencari-cari di mana ia bisa duduk. Sapuan matanya berhenti pada sebuah ayunan yang kosong, tak ada orang disana. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia melangkahkan kaki ke arah ayunan itu dan duduk di atasnya. Tangannya mencari-cari saputangan kecil yang bisa digunakan untuk mengeringkan badannya.

Sakura mengayunkan dirinya pelan di atas ayunan itu, rambut merah jambunya bergoyang tertiup angin. Tangannya mencengkeram rantai ayunan, menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan, pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Ia mencibir mengingat kelakuan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sakura menyentak ayunannya untuk berhenti dan membaca pesan yang baru masuk. Dari Sasuke, tentu saja. Pemuda menanyakan di mana ia sekarang.

"Cih," Sakura menutup ponsel _flip-_nya dalam satu gerakan cepat dan menjejalkannya kembali ke dalam saku. "Enak sekali dia bertanya. Tadi marah-marah, sekarang sok perhatian."

Sakura mengayun lagi, lebih kencang dan kencang agar bisa melupakan segala gundah dalam hatinya. Tapi dering ponsel kembali menghentikannya. Sakura melihat nama Sasuke tertera di layar ponselnya. Dengan gerutuan tak jelas, Sakura menekan tombol _ignore_, meletakkan ponsel ke ayunan di sebelahnya dan kembali bermain.

Ponsel itu terus berdering. Lagi dan lagi. Sakura menutup telinga, pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Akhirnya Sakura tak tahan lagi mendengar ponselnya terus berbunyi. Sakura menyambar ponsel itu dan mengirimkan pesan singkat ke Sasuke.

_Diamlah! Kau berisik sekali. Jangan datang ke taman bermain, aku tak mau ketenanganku terusik! Dasar rambut pantat ayam jelek!_

Setelah mematikan ponselnya, Sakura kembali mengayun. Masa bodoh dengan Sasuke yang mungkin mencak-mencak karena ia tak bisa dihubungi. Yang penting ia tenang sekarang. Sendirian di taman bermain akan membantunya menenangkan pikiran.

Sasuke yang menerima pesan singkat dari gadis itu menyeringai tipis. _Dasar gadis lugu_, batinnya. Akhirnya, setelah hampir setengah jam mencari tanpa arah tujuan dan merasa bersalah karena ponselnya memang mati, kini ia tahu ke mana kaki harus melangkah. Sasuke melirik ke arah saku tempatnya menyimpan cincin itu.

_Haruno Sakura, sebentar lagi, kau akan jadi milikku._

.: oOo :.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, tak jauh dari taman bermain. Dari sana ia bisa melihat Sakura yang bermain ayunan sendirian di tengah taman. Sasuke menghirup udara dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan hatinya. '_Waktunya melamar gadismu,' _batin Sasuke.

Sasuke merogoh sakunya, untuk memastikan cincinnya masih di sana. Senyum percaya dirinya berubah menjadi raut panik ketika ia tak mendapati cincin itu pada tempatnya.

"Sial," umpat Sasuke. "Di mana aku meletakkannya?" Sasuke meraba saku bajunya. Di dalam sakunya kosong, tak ada apa-apa. Dengan panik ia mencari-cari ke bawah kakinya, dasbor, kursi mobil, tapi ia tetap tak menemukannya.

Sasuke menggeram pelan. _Jatuh, eh?_ Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sial. Lagi-lagi hal buruk terjadi. Sekarang dengan apa ia melamar Sakura?

Sasuke menemukan secercah harapan ketika matanya menangkap tas laptop di kursi sebelahnya. Tadi ia luput memeriksa tas itu. Tapi hasilnya pun nihil. Sasuke hampir putus asa ketika tanpa sengaja matanya tertumbuk pada gantungan kunci tas yang hampir lepas. Sasuke memerhatikan gantungan kunci itu dengan cermat. Bentuknya lingkaran dan warnanya pun keperakan, seperti cincinnya yang hilang entah sejak kapan. Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu konyol sekali. Sakura tidak akan suka." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan.

Dengan modal nekat, Sasuke menyentak gantungan kunci itu sampai putus. Ia bentuk gantungan itu sekenanya hingga menyerupai cincin. Sasuke ingin tersenyum miris, menyadari betapa menyedihkannya keadaannya sekarang. Ia akan melamar seorang gadis dengan cincin dadakan dari gantungan kunci tas yang hampir lepas. _My God..._ Hancur sudah semua rencananya melamar Sakura dengan keren.

"Kalau begini, aku pun ragu Sakura akan menerima lamaranku," gumam Sasuke sambil menatap 'cincin' di tangannya. Setelah memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam saku, Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju taman. Meskipun menemui banyak hambatan, rencananya tidak akan berubah. Ia akan melamar Sakura hari itu juga.

.: oOo :.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, kedudukan matahari sudah tergantikan oleh bulan serta bintang yang mengawalnya. Mungkin sekarang pukul enam atau tujuh, entahlah. Lagipula, siapa yang peduli soal waktu? Hujan juga sudah berhenti sedari tadi, membiarkan Sakura leluasa bermain di sana. Sakura memelankan ayunannya. Pipinya terasa dingin karena tertiup angin. Sakura merapikan rambutnya sebelum mengayun lagi dengan pelan. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kau di sini." Suara itu. Nada suara itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Sakura bertanya dengan tak acuh.

Sasuke menghela napas. _Gadis ini..._

"Kalau ada yang memberimu sms jangan datang ke suatu tempat saat orang itu menghilang, seorang monyet pun tahu dia di sana," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil posisi di depan Sakura, memosisikan matanya sejajar dengan pandangan gadis itu.

"Aku nggak bodoh!" seru gadis itu.

"Aku tak bilang kau bodoh." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek memandang wajah gadis itu.

"Tapi kau–_hei_, siapa yang menyuruhmu datang ke sini? Sudah kubilang jangan datang. Pergi sana!" Sakura melakukan gerakan mengusir dengan tangannya.

Sasuke tak beranjak dari posisinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Ini tempat umum, tidak ada yang bisa melarangku datang ke sini."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menemuiku lagi? Pergilah, aku masih marah padamu."

"Kau tidak bilang begitu. Kau bilang jangan menghubungimu lagi."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Oh, kau memerhatikan?"

"Seorang Uchiha pasti memerhatikan hal sekecil apapun."

Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Sombong," cibir Sakura.

"Tapi kau suka."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. "Ti-tidak!"

"Wajahmu merah, Sakura."

Sakura berdalih. "Aku tidak malu ataupun tersipu! Aku kedinginan!"

"Sekali lagi, aku tak bilang kau tersipu. Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan mampu menang dariku. Aku selalu bisa mematahkan kata-katamu."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Berisik."

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek menyadari Sakura tak membantahnya. "He, jadi kau mengakui kalau kau tidak bisa menang dariku? Apa kau—"

"Bisakah kau diam?" potong Sakura cepat. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang ke sini? Untuk bertengkar lagi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sarkatis.

Pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu, dan Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu masih terluka.

"... Tidak juga," katanya dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa diartikan.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke menghela napas dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sakunya, tapi tangannya terhenti di sana. Keraguan terbersit di hatinya. Apakah ia benar-benar serius hendak melamar Sakura dengan gantungan kunci? Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Ini benar-benar... menyedihkan.

Sakura memandang Sasuke kesal karena lelaki itu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain memasukkan tangan ke saku dan mengacak rambut tanpa alasan jelas. "Kau itu kenapa sih? Menjengkelkan!" Seruan Sakura sukses mengembalikan Sasuke pada dunia nyata. Gadis itu nampak kesal dan emosi, kemudian kembali berlari menjauhinya.

_Apa kau akan membiarkan semua terjadi begitu saja, Uchiha Sasuke?_

Tentu saja tidak.

Ia mengejar gadis itu.

Kali ini, ia tak akan membiarkan gadis itu pergi darinya.

Akhirnya Sakura terkejar, dan Sasuke memegang erat pergelangan tangan Sakura supaya gadis itu tak kabur darinya. Tanpa kata, Sasuke meletakkan cincin dadakan buatannya itu di atas tangan Sakura. Sebelum Sakura sempat berkata apa-apa atas ketidakmengertiannya, Sasuke berkata pelan, "_Marry me_."

Waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga.

Sakura melihat benda di tangannya. Sebuah gantungan kunci yang dibentuk ala kadarnya hingga menyerupai cincin. Seperti sebuah penghinaan baginya. "Jangan bercanda. Aku masih marah padamu." Sakura menyorong gantungan kunci itu kembali ke Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menahannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura lurus, dan dalam sekali lihat, Sakura langsung tahu laki-laki ini sedang tidak main-main.

"_Marry me_, Haruno Sakura," ulang Sasuke.

Wajah gadis itu bersemu merah. _Onyx_ itu begitu mengintimidasi dirinya, membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata.

Sakura mengamati gantungan kunci di tangannya dan wajah pemuda itu bergantian. "Apa itu lamaran?"

"Bukan."

"?"

"Itu perintah."

"..."

"..."

"Kau tak romantis sama sekali."

"Hn."

"Kau bahkan tak memberiku pilihan. Kau melamarku saat kita bertengkar, yang benar saja!"

"Aa."

"Katakan kenapa kau ingin menikah denganku."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya," tolak Sasuke. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu kenapa."

"Aku tidak akan menjawab sebelum kau bilang alasannya."

"Tidak." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak serius dengan lamaranmu."

"Aku serius, Sakura."

"Kalau begitu katakan."

Keduanya terdiam.

Sasuke sebal melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Sepertinya ia harus mengatakannya. Sasuke mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sakura. Pemuda itu membisikkannya pelan, namun cukup untuk terdengar gadis itu.

—_Aku mencintaimu._

.: oOo :.

Yamanaka Ino berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Ia memandang ke atas, tangannya berusaha menutupi cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Ia kini berdiri di samping sebuah _cafe_ di kota itu, menunggu seseorang.

_Matahari, tolong terangi langkahku._

Waktu berlalu, kini ia telah menjadi seorang idola, sebuah profesi yang selalu diimpikannya sejak kecil. Dan ia kembali teringat, teringat akan masa lalu. Kenangan tentang sekolahnya, masalahnya, temannya, sahabatnya, musuhnya, dan... cinta pertamanya.

Ujung sepatu Ino menginjak sesuatu, ia pun menunduk mengamati benda apa yang ada di bawah sepatunya.

Mulut gadis itu menganga lebar. "Cincin yang indah sekali!"

Melihat cincin platina indah itu, entah kenapa, ia kembali teringat pada surat undangan pernikahan yang diterimanya hari ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Cinta pertamanya.

Yang tak bisa didapatkannya.

"Hei, sudah lama?" Seorang pemuda menyapanya, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Ino pura-pura cemberut. "Huuh, kau lama sekali."

Sai, pemuda yang menyapanya, tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, maaf."

Ino tersenyum lebar. Yah, walaupun Uchiha Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya, kini pemuda itu tak lagi singgah di hatinya. Kini, yang ada di hatinya adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya ini.

"Cincin yang indah, ya?" tanya Ino sambil menatap lama cincin itu.

"Ya." Yamanaka Ino tak pernah tahu ide apa yang melintasi pikiran pemuda itu ketika melihat cincin itu.

Kau suka cincin indah, eh?

Kini Sai tahu, bagaimana ia harus melamar gadis yang disukainya itu.

.: oOo :.

"Hoo..." Begitulah reaksi Dai, anak lelaki keluarga Uchiha setelah ayahnya akhirnya menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada hari ia melamar Sakura.

"Hn?" Ayahnya belum puas dengan reaksi datar anaknya itu.

Dai menggembungkan pipinya, sama menggemaskannya dengan sang Ibu ketika melakukannya. "Iya deh, iya. Papa itu romantis... sedikit, sih."

Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafas. Anaknya ini benar-benar seperti ibunya. Kalau bukan karena Dai yang merajuk padanya dan meminta dengan pandangan mautnya untuk menceritakan kejadian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ia melamar ibunya, tentu Sasuke tak akan menceritakan salah satu pengalaman 'menakjubkan' dalam hidupnya itu.

"Sekarang kau sudah puas, kan? Pergilah tidur," ucapnya sambil mengusap pelan kepala putranya itu.

Dai menguap lebar, kemudian memeluk ayahnya. "Iya, tapi Ayah masih punya hutang padaku, ingat kan?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa?"

Dai tersenyum lebar, dan dengan riangnya berkata dengan suara lantang. "AKU. MAU. SEORANG. ADIK!"

Uchiha Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke ruang keluarga untuk mengajak Dai tidur langsung membalikkan badan dan pergi dari ruangan itu, berlagak tidak mendengar apa-apa. Sasuke memandang punggung istrinya dari belakang, sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Segera."

Oh, Dai. Nampaknya keinginanmu itu akan segera terwujud, eh?

.

.

**.: END :.**

**A/N: **

**Aihane: **Yah, pertama-tama, terima kasih banyak buat Quint! Karena dia, _side story_ dari fic _Today, My Life Begins_-ku beneran jadi.

Bagi yang bingung kenapa ada Naruto, Hinata, Ino, dan Sai, ini karena di fic ku ada chara" itu, eer... gimana cerita gaje fic ku itu? Cerita singkatnya gini: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata itu sahabatan dari kecil. *harem, eh?/plak* Ino dan Sakura suka Sasuke, tapi akhirnya Sasuke ama Sakura. Hinata dan Naruto, er... awalnya mereka pacaran coba-coba, namun akhirnya saling suka :)

Dai itu anaknya SasuSaku, dan kalimat **"Papa is so an unromantic person" **di awal fic itu kata-katanya Dai. Mungkin yang nggak baca fic saya kurang bisa mengerti, maka dari itu saya mohon maaf jika membuat anda bingung *teary eyes*

Betewe soal review, jangan kaget ya kalau nanti ada 2 review reply, karena ini kan fic collab :D

Ya kan? *senggol Quint*

Udah deh cuap-cuap saya, kebanyakan nanti. *nyadar toh*

**Thanks for reading! Thanks so so so much :***

**Quint: **Yolloh, aku seneeeng banget dimintai bikin sequel fic favorit aku! Agak ngerasa gak pantes, sih. _Today, My Life Begins _kan salah satu fic keren yang punya banyak penggemar, malah author curut gini yang bikinin sequelnya. Makasih banyak buat Ai yang udah ngasih kesempatan, peluk cium untukmu, Dear! :** #hugggs

Eengg komen apa lagi ya? Yang mau kubilang udah dibilang Ai, sih ._. Mangap ya readers kalo ada typo ataupun salah EyD... Belum punya KBBI soalnya *buka dompet, ada lalat keluar*

Dan balasan review kemungkinan besar bakalan ada dua, jadi jangan shock ala, "Apa ini? Balasan reviewnya ada dua? Kesalahan apa pada FFN? Kenapa bisa error sampe ada dua? Tidaaakk!" Ehm, tenang readers, itu karena yg bales review kami berdua. XDXD

Makasih lho udah mau baca. Ada hadiah piring cantik bagi yang mau ngereview dan nge-concrit (*lu pikir ini undian deterjen?*)

_Arigatou gozaimasu and please feedback :)_

_**Aihane-chan and Ritard. S. Quint **_


End file.
